


60%

by spiderfionn



Series: DBH reader insert fics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I hope you will enjoy it!, the violent part is very short but I just thought it might be better to tag it, this is a gender neutral reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfionn/pseuds/spiderfionn
Summary: Request: I was wondering whether I could get a piece in which reader is a cop and Connor is their new partner but like, as soon as they meet, it’s like, love at first sight? But the reader tries their best to not show that they feel that way but in the end, they still end up having A Moment® together where it all comes out :3





	60%

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request and I really really hope you will enjoy it!

Honestly, you didn’t hate androids. Really, you didn’t. For you, they just existed and lived like everyone else. They weren’t more or less special than everyone else. They were just them and that was fine as long as deviants were nice human- or android beings. But why did he irritate you so much? Normally, new androids at the DPD were indifferent to you! You worked with them like you would with everyone else. No hard feelings.  
Something about him made you nervous. It set you on edge. You wanted to be close to him, touch him, just do something but at the same time you just wanted to get away from him. It was strange and drove you mad. He hasn’t even done anything to you. All he did was being there; he just had to look at you and you started to melt into a puddle. 

Too bad he was your new partner. Fowler, that wonderful bastard, had had the bright idea to make Connor - Hank’s partner in crime - your new go-to person. Hank hadn’t been too happy about it even though it was only temporary. Lieutenant Anderson still had the pleasure of having Gavin as his partner until they solved the case. Honestly, how they hadn’t murdered each other the second the captain told them was a mystery to you.  
The captain thought it was a good idea since Hank’s new case might be a bit too personal for Connor. It was a illogical thought if you asked the android. He was rather good at accomplishing his missions and ignoring his feelings; too well for someone who just recently became a deviant. Focusing on everything else than himself was somehow programmed into his very being, even when he still was just a machine. You had learnt that much from Hank.  
An WR400 had been violently killed; her ankles had been badly damaged and the murderer had tied her upside down with a rope, hanging her from the ceiling by her ankles. They had hit her hands and broken them as well as her legs until blue blood had started to flow freely. The marks on her body suggested it had been used a wrench against her. You guessed Fowler thought the case wasn’t something Connor should look into since the WR400 probably reminded him of a friend of his. You didn’t know the details but that was what he had told you before dismissing you to meet your new partner. 

Meeting him wasn’t even romantic, not in the slightest. You had met him for the first time at a crime scene. You only ever had heard of him but never had seen him until now and wow. You wouldn’t have come here if you had known what looking at him would do to you. You didn’t really believe in love at the first sight; no one did. It was a stupid idea, only hopelessly romantic people accepted all that love bull the movies gave you. When you had met him, though, he had left you speechless. He had consumed you completely; his chocolate brown eyes were fixated on you, drawing in all your movements. You had cleared your throat, suddenly very aware of Connor. Hurriedly, you had introduced yourself, barely giving him enough time to do the same before you had started to work silently while trying to figure out what exactly had been going on with you.  
To be honest, you were still wondering what was going on with you because whatever it was, it was still there whenever you had to look at him. It made it hard to think about the case, to think about anything but him. 

You shook your head and rolled up your sleeves to your elbows. It was getting rather warm in Detroit and you realised wearing a button-down shirt today hadn’t been your best idea. You sighed. You really needed to focus on the case. The murderer may not have been as gruesome as Hank’s but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t as urgent and important to catch them.  
Silently, you got up and closed the tabs on your computer. Going through the files didn’t help you at all right now but you knew looking at the evidence left behind might help. You looked around briefly, your eyes searching for the brown haired detective before leaving to go to the basement. It confused you that he wasn’t anywhere near you, it wasn’t like him to just disappear but you didn’t mind; it made it a bit easier to focus on your job. Just a bit though. It wasn’t like you missed him already or anything.  
At the door Gavin you, and you were about to tell him off, your patience already gone (working with someone you like in an unprofessional way was very draining, thank you very much) when the detective suddenly asked, “Hey, how’s working with the plastic prick? Already done with him?”  
You blinked at him warily. You made a grunting noise that could be either a “yes” or a “no” depending on the way you interpreted it.  
“He’s in the evidence room, just so you know.”  
“Is he?”, you said, annoyance clear in your voice. Of course Connor was there; it made sense, after all. While you were looking through the files, he was looking at the evidence - splitting work was more efficient, wasn’t it? Going back sounded like a good idea to you, you wouldn’t be able to focus on the case with him in a room. Alone. Geez.  
“Whatever you did, something was clearly distracting him”, said Gavin, looking at you with a smirk. His happiness was written on his face. It made your blood boil and you wanted nothing but to wipe the smirk off his face. You haven’t done anything to Connor, in fact you tried to do nothing at all with and to him. You only talked to him when it was necessary for the case but that was it.  
“In fact”, continued the detective, “I have never seen him this distracted. His fancy mood ring was blinking yellow; I didn’t even had to say much before he stormed away. You’d better go in. If you continue doing your thing the dipshit might leave the DPD.” You could hear he bemusement in his voice. Wait, hold on, were you that obvious? Were your feelings for him written on your face or what did you do wrong? You tried to hide it as best as you could! You tried to leave him alone! You didn’t want him to leave the DPD because you made him uncomfortable, you wanted him to leave you alone so you couldn’t do anything stupid! Hank would kill you if Connor left!  
You glanced at the door. If your presence made Connor really so uncomfortable even Gavin noticed it you really should just leave him alone. You were about to turn around and go back to your desk but the guilt made it hard for you to move from your spot. Apologising would be better, probably.  
“You’ll be wanting to go to him. Make me proud”, said Gavin impassively. It sounded like it was the last thing anyone would want to do.  
You gave him a short nod and walked down the stairs to the glass doors, looking through them. Only a few meters in front of you stood Connor, his back facing you. You shook your head again and clenched your shoulders to try and get enough courage to go to Connor.  
And you went in.  
“Hello, detective”, greeted you Connor softly as the turned towards you.  
Somehow, the sight of his warm eyes helped you relax slightly. You hid your smile. He stressed you out and calmed down at the same time - it didn’t make any sense!  
“Good morning, Connor”, you said and walked straight past him. You didn’t want to get lost in his eyes again; you were here to focus on the case and that was it!  
You gritted your teeth while you looked at the evidence. You didn’t have to use your password since Connor already used his. One thing less to do, huh?  
You should stop lying to yourself. You weren’t here to look at the evidence anymore, you couldn’t concentrate with him being in the room. Trying to focus on finding a lead was like reading a paragraph over and over again while the lines got blurrier and blurrier. You wanted to apologise, for fuck’s sake. Just do it.  
“I -”, you started and you heard his quiet steps coming from behind you. Something stopped you; the apologise died on your tongue and you bit your lower lip. You never thought you would make someone uncomfortable with your feelings for them, you didn’t think it was so obvious. You thought that everything you had done so far was enough to hide your affection towards the android but apparently not. How did you even start to apologise for something like that without sounding like an ass? Or without making him even more uncomfortable? Maybe it’d make him feel guilty since it was not something you were able to control?  
You lost yourself in thought as you continued to stare at the evidence, thus not noticing when he stepped next to you.  
“Detective [y/n]?”  
You looked up, startled. Had he said anything to you? Oh dear, you had forgotten to finish your sentence. How embarrassing. You’re making it harder than it was, it was basically just one sentence. Pull yourself together!  
“Are you alright? Your heartbeat and temperature went up when you entered the room and you haven’t finished your sentence yet”, asked Connor, concern leaking from his voice. You crossed your arms, leaning slightly away and pressed your lips together. He seemed to realise how close you were and took a few steps to the side, his LED flashing yellow. “I’m sorry if I overstepped any boundaries. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m aware my presence is a nuisance but since Fowler put us together I will keep our conversations as short and professional as possible. I hope this will satisfy you.”  
You gaped at him, your thoughts whirling in shock. He thought he was a nuisance to you?  
It was a long time before either of you spoke.  
“You think you annoy me?”, you finally managed. The confused look Connor shot you told you plainly that it seemed pretty obvious to him. “Of course. Your stress level increased to 60% when you saw me.”  
“It did?”, you asked, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t notice.” Probably because you were always stressed when being with him but not because you hated him. You liked him too much for your own liking but that wasn’t something bad.  
Connor was still looking at you as though you were lying. “You do not have to deny it. I’m capable working with you passively.”  
You frowned. “So you think I don’t like you and want you to stop bothering me?” Connor nodded and you grimaced. “Oh. I thought you knew.”  
“Knew what?”, he tilted his head. Your breath hitched. He was too cute for his own good. “I thought you were uncomfortable because of… something else.” Your cheeks heated more at the implication and you cleared your throat. Why was it so dry all of the sudden? “I thought you knew that… well… I loved… you?”  
For a long time Connor did only blink. Then his LED started to flash between yellow and red. If the situation hadn’t been so awkward you might have laughed.  
“I don’t know what the feelings are I have towards you.” Connor’s voice was soft but it still felt like someone stabbed you multiple times. Of course he wouldn’t feel the same way, why would he? Whatever this was started the second you saw him, how stupid did you have to be to think it might have happened to him as well, why did you even have any hope-  
“I do know the feelings I have for you are more than normal for friends, according to Hank. All I want to do is to protect and help you. I want to spend time with you during work and afterwards but I thought you didn’t like my company, thus I tried to minimize our time together. When I’m with you all I can see is you and my error messages; my Thirium-pump feels like it’s being squeezed. ”  
You felt your heartbeat accelerate and held your breath. Was this really happening? You both just misunderstood each other? You swallowed down the hope crawling up your throat and fought back your quickened heartbeat. Connor stopped for a short moment. “I think, if I’m not misinterpreting my own feelings, I love you as well.”  
Your eyes widened. You pinched yourself lightly, causing Connor to step forward and grab your wrist. A small smile spreading across your face as you slowly shifted closer.  
“Can I ask you a personal question, detective?”, whispered Connor when you started to lean over and you stopped in your tracks. “Yes, what is it?”  
“According to Hank’s movies, dating includes to kiss the person you like; I haven’t tried it myself yet but may I try to do this activity with y-”  
“Yes, of course, Connor.” You interrupted him gently, settling your hand on the soft skin of his chin. It felt so… real. Better than anything you have ever imagined. You adjusted the angle of his head, leaning in again, stopping just so you could feel his lips brushing against yours. “I love you, Connor.” You pressed your lips to his in the way you’d been dreaming of the moment you had first met him. You felt him kissing you back, sliding his arms around your waist. He broke the kiss shorty afterwards and put his hands on your cheeks. Connor stroked your face softly, beaming at you. “I love you too, [y/n].” His LED turned yellow again when he closed the gap, covering his mouth with yours.


End file.
